Let it all burn
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: RoxasXNamine. Roxas is haunted by his past, the memories that wont leave plaging his mind..   Fluffy at the end XD


**LOL. Roxy the schizo XD**

**Poor lil Roxas 3**

**READDD ONNN.**

**I don't own anything but the plotline, btw :3**

The young boy ran out into the rain, crying out desperately for comfort as he made his way to the lily gardens. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, his sobs harsh and violent- angry, but still sad. Broken.

He plummeted to his knees in the muddy field, all the flowers around him wilted and dead. He screamed out, lunging his body at the once beautiful lilies, picking up their dying bodies in his hands and crushing them, ripping them apart and scattering the pieces.

"WHY?" He screeched, dropping the lilies and lowering his hands to the mud. A jolt of pain slashed through him, his nails slicing reflexively through the dirt, ripping through the wet mud. He jolted again, retching dryly as he continued to rake his hands through the dirt, laughing manically, enjoying each familiar sensation of pain that tore through the shreds of his broken heart.

"ROXAS!" He heard a male voice scream, distant and demanding. The boy jolted again, burying his face in the wet mud; pushing into it as much as he could, laying facedown in a bed of lilies. He rolled onto his back, freezing cold and numb, and looked to the bleak grey sky for answers. A flash of light, a knock at their door, a knife dripping the blood of those he loved. He flipped over, screaming, his arms and legs revolting, slashing at the mud underneath as he vomited violently into the dirt. The smell was everywhere; in his hair, on his clothes, blood raining down from the dark sky and pounding his back relentlessly. Mom's blood, dad's blood…..

"ROXAS?" A female voice called, tears in her voice. _Namine,_ he thought, her voice pulling him back from the edge of insanity, his head clear as reality snapped back into place, like an elastic band that had finally been twanged. The smell was gone but their blood on his hands remained.

"PLEASE! ROXAS!" She called again, making his eyes freeze wide, shocked to find her voice so close. Closer than he expected. What would she do when she discovered he had destroyed their garden? He bolted up, biting his lip as he frantically picked up the scattered and broken lilies, mentally trying to put them back together, trying to coax the broken edges to mend together again. He cried out in frustration and threw them back to the dirt, raking his shaking hands through his hair, whimpering as the horrors inside his mind where unleashed. His stomach rolled in protest of the memory that assaulting him, filling his tortured mind with things he'd rather forget.

It was a starless, silent night. While he slept, his mother and father were murdered. He heard their screams of torment and ran down, only to find the front door wide open and his mother and father lain upon the hallway floor, their ligaments twisted and broken in strange un-natural contortions, lying in a sickening pool of both their blood. There was a man at the doorway, his back to Roxas, holding a knife slowly dripping with their forever tainted scarlet blood. He walked away into the black night, to where Roxas could no longer see him. The boy's knees gave way, throwing him to the ground as he sobbed, gathering his mother's body in his arms, taking his fathers hand, wet and limp, still warm. He shook with grief, pulling his dad into his arms as well, just letting their hot, wet blood soak his clothing- burning his skin, tainting his once pure and uninflected mind. He was never the same since- never sleeping, having nightmares when he did, seeing things that weren't really there- and episodes like this one.

Roxas fell to his knees, vomiting once more as he began to choke- he felt like he was drowning in a sea of their precious blood, the dark, metallic taste filling his mouth, engulfing his lungs as he gasped hopelessly for air as the images of them all together replayed in his head over and over again; his birthday parties, when he learned how to ride a bike, every Christmas his dad had dressed up, pretending to be Santa, everything they'd ever shared together.. gone, ruined, tainted by their drops of scarlet blood.

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" the girl screamed, falling to her knees in weakness, gathering her head into her hands. She felt a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder, and the name that came with the face immediately drifted into her mind. Sora.

"Nami? Come on. We have to keep looking for him." He muttered, rubbing her shoulder as comfortingly as he could with shaking hands. "He could do anything to himself when he's in this state…" Sora trailed off, tears breaking into his voice as he remembered previous episodes. What if they didn't make it in time this once? Would he finally manage to take himself from this world?

She looked up in panic into his earnestly concerned eyes as he tried to pull her up, his clouded blue eyes frantic and worried for his cousin Roxas. She looked into his strangely child-like features, letting out a cry of remorse as she met the eyes that were almost exactly like his. A jolt of fierce determination rationalized her scrambling mind- he would not be the end of himself.

"I know." She said, springing to her feet, looking around for any sign of him. "C'mon." She muttered, beginning to walk forward again, Sora's nervous panting following her close behind as he panicked. It felt like they were approaching a dead end- what would happen when they hit it? What would they find when they reached him?

They were both so caught up in their own minds and the endless ends to this terrible situation that they did not see the slightly darker shape in directly in front of them through the mist. A haunting whimper echoed through the large open field, snapping Namine and Sora out of it- their eyes wide and awake. It was like being woken up from a bad dream and then being plunged into a much more horrifying one. Namine's heartbeat pounded, her blood pumping faster around her body, her breathing increasing of its own accord. She did not realise she was running until she skidded to a stop in front of her broken best friend. He laid in his own misery, crying, mud and blood everywhere and broken lilies surrounding his pitiful form. _Our lilies_! Namine cried in her mind, finding the garden her and her parent's and Roxas and his parent's planted together was ruined. Namine breathed in and out helplessly, falling to her knees as she finally realised what this had reduced him to. The full gravity of the situation hit her: that despite everybody's efforts, he was never going to get completely better. Never going to be completely himself again. Never going to be _her_ Roxas that smiled and laughed and teased her without the same aged sadness in his once bright eyes. This would always have an effect on him. This was part of who he was now. She scanned his face, his eyes shut tightly, sweat beaded on his forehead, dirt all over his cheeks and hair; as if he'd been clawing himself with his bleeding hands. Her tears flowed quicker as she raised a shaking hand to muffle her sobs, biting down on her lip so hard it flooded her mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

"Nami, nami, nami, my nami." He muttered under his breath, not seeming to sense her presence- trapped in his own warped nightmare of a mind. Her eyes widened in shock; he was thinking of her at a time like this? His body loosened into the mud, seeming to relax as he repeatedly muttered her name.

"It's okay. Nami's coming. She'll make all the red-" He broke off at the end, unable to finish his supposedly comforting sentence as his chest began jerking uncontrollably with whimpers. "Wash away. She'll make the red all wash away." He whispered brokenly, anguish shown clear in his tone as the whimpers increased in tempo through his gritted teeth.

Sora stared, bewildered by that simple nickname. Roxas hadn't called her that since... Sora didn't like to think about it. Namine shook her head, unable to bare his broken cries any longer. She bit her lip, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. Roxas body stiffened at the touch- his dark blue eyes flying open, wide and searching until they found her face.

"Namine." He whispered, lifting up a hand and caressing her cheek, his eyes vacant and dull- as if he believed that she was just a dream that wasn't really there. Her tears rolled down his palm, leaving pale, wet streaks that broke through the dirt etched onto his large hand. She lifted up her hands to hold his palm there, clenching it tightly in her small fingers, staring into his eyes for some spark of life. He just stared back, his eyes full of an expression she couldn't understand. It raged through his eyes, hot blue fire, smouldering her under his gaze. But there was pain. Pain so clearly portrayed in his beautifully blue open-book eyes.

"I'm here." She whispered, taking one hand off his, allowing her subconscious mind to direct her hand to the base of his sculpted jaw, rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. It flushed a dark scarlet, his eyes widening as he took in her familiar vanilla scent, the memories that came with that face blowing up in his mind- they seared with sharp colour and ringing sound; his whole world was about her, the silk of her hair and skin, her soft pink lips, the startling ice-cold blue of her wide, beautiful eyes, her small smile and her lightly coloured pink cheeks.

"And I'm not leaving you. It's okay." She muttered, blushing at the pure truth of her words. He let out a startling cry, lunging himself at her, burying his face into her neck and sobbing uncontrollably. She stared down at him, her quaint, pink lips forming a tiny, trembling smile. She wrapped her thin arms around him, holding him to her tightly. His arms locked around her waist, her body so tight against his she could barely breathe. Not that she was complaining. They both felt better already.

"Namine… you're here." He whispered, brushing her collarbone with his soft lips and straight nose. Goosebumps rose in the pattern of his touch. She blushed darkly, her heart pounding; a basic and well-known reaction to his skin on hers. "You're really here." He whispered again. She nodded against his head, unable to speak due to her erratic breathing. She tried to calm down, but it wouldn't work.

She began to stutter, trying to form words to express how she felt, searching through her unstable mind that was assaulting her with powerful emotions she held for the boy in her arms.

"Of course I'm here. I'm always here for you." She murmured, pulling him tighter against her, her love for him giving her the courage she needed to do what she had to do.

"Hmmmm." He sighed deeply, lifting his face up to hers, laying his cheek against her dark red one. Her ice-blue eyes widened with surprise, her heartbeat impossibly quickening, beating like a hummingbirds wings inside her glowing chest.

"Good." He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against hers affectionately, making her heart stop and then restart at a faster and more frantic pace. What? Her mind scrambled frantically, searching for the real meaning hidden behind that one simple word and his heart-stopping action.

"Hem, hem." coughed Sora, a small smile on his face at the sight of those two idiots, so oblivious to each others feelings.

Roxas and Namine jumped apart, both gasping slightly as they realised that Sora had been there the whole time. They accidentally caught each others eye then looked away frantically, both staring at the ground as if it was a fascinating object with a bright red blush on their faces.

"Oh errr….. h-hey s-sora…." Namine stuttered, biting her lip at the end as she got more and more red.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tease you guys just yet." Sora said quietly, smirking as he bent over to help them up, taking both their hands and yanking the dazed teenagers to their feet. Roxas face had a small smile on it, his scarlet blush painted across his lightly freckled nose, his expression dazed. Sora was puzzled- a smile? He shook his head in dismay, taking a step towards Roxas and wrapping his arms around him in a tight bear hug.

"Don't scare us like that again." He murmured, patting his cousins back as he felt Roxas wrap his arms around him, returning the 'man' hug.

"Sorry." Roxas muttered, slight sarcasm showing in his tone, making Sora grin. They heard a soft splash of mud and went to break apart when Roxas felt a slight addition of weight on his back; Namine had ran up to them, burying her face in Roxas shoulder and winding her arms round his waist. Sora could feel Roxas heart thump erratically in the three-way hug, making him grin more. Roxas eyes widened, his blush getting impossibly darker as Namine's entire body melted into his: she fit him perfectly, like she was made for him. Sora let go of him to look at Roxas face, his grin growing impossibly wider as he heard Namine sigh contentedly and watched Roxas eyes widen and blush darken. Sora could practically hear Roxas heartbeat pounding from where he was stood.

"Come on you two, my mom will be worried." Sora chuckled, walking off into the mist and shaking his head with dismay.

"N-namine? C'mon." Roxas muttered, gently prying her off his back and turning around to face her. She nodded and started walking, taking Roxas hand as she passed him, an automatic gesture that she didn't think about until she'd done it. She stopped, her face red as she went to let go of his hand.

"Sorry." She spoke quietly, embarrassed that she'd gave into her minds wishes. She gasped slightly when she felt his warm fingers lapse around hers, intertwining their hands properly. He smiled at her slightly, just a small twitch at one corner of his mouth. It wasn't the lopsided grin she was used too, but it still got her heartbeat racing.

"What are you saying sorry for? Come on, before we get lost." He said, starting to walk with her as they made their way out of the field in comfortable silence, following the shape of Sora's dark, spiky hair ahead of them.

When they approached the road, Roxas gulped reflexively.

"What?" Asked Namine, cocking her head to the side. "What is it?" She continued, waiting patiently for his answer.  
"Aerith's gonna kill me for running off again!" He groaned, raising his free hand to ruffle his spikes back into place. Namine started to laugh, but stopped once she saw the condition his hands where in. "Oh." She gasped, letting go of his hand immediately incase she was causing him pain. The warmth he felt in her touch left him, making him frown and grab her hand again, twining his fingers more securely then before.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Stop being such an idiot." He joked lightly, making her smile brightly at the simple joke he made, deciding to let it slide as they just kept walking. Comfortable silence washed over them again as Namine contemplated what they looked like to anybody who saw them, staring intently at their connected hands. They wouldn't look like what they really where- just best friends supporting each other. She felt her cheeks warm when she realised they would look like lovers. Roxas watched the sudden blush on her cheeks and followed her line of eyesight, ending at their hands. He blushed too, raising an eyebrow as he realised he didn't want to bring it up due to how much he needed that small, soft hand in his. He diverted his attention at the same time as her, their eyes meeting in a fierce swirl of emotions, making them both slightly light-headed and tomato-faced as the night sky met the ocean blue.

"Stop having your little 'moments' and hurry the heck up!" Sora shouted from ahead, watching the two with a grin on his face. "Mom's waiting!" He yelled, laughing at how the two began to jog/walk, trying to look like they were walking but occasionally breaking out into a run. He could just picture the mortified face they were certainly wearing. He chuckled lightly to himself, turning into their street and walking straight across the garden.

*WARNING, WARNING, SOME SERIOUS DIVERSION FROM THE ACTUAL PLOT! RANDOMNESS COMMENCING! *

"Sora! Where's Roxas? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Where's Namine?" His mother anxiously asked, sticking her head from the window and drumming her fingers on the ledge, an angry yet worried expression on her pretty face. "And how many times have I told you not to walk across the garden?" She said angrily, shaking her head at him and shooing him with her hands.

"About 16 hundred times since I learned to walk." He answered coolly, strutting across the lawn, grinning his ass off. She rolled her eyes and returned her head back inside the window when Sora got up to the porch. He twisted the doorknob and took a small step in, and then proceeded to shake his hair back into his normal shape when he was attacked by his mother.

"Sora! You didn't answer me! Where are they?" She yelled, her voice dark and dangerous. (Basically letting him know this was not a time for smart-ass comments)

"They're coming now. They're being all lovey-dovey." He said, sticking his finger in his mouth and mimicking being sick immaturely. Aerith giggled and smacked his hand lightly.

"They might say the same about you and Kairi" Aerith teased, winking and ruffling his spiky hair. Sora turned beetroot red and started staring at his feet.

"That's different." He mumbled, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Suuuureeee." Aerith said sarcastically, dragging Sora into their living room to sit down. "So is Roxas okay now? He didn't take his tablets." She added, her face showing worry again.

"Yeah actually. As soon as Namine arrived he was fine." Sora hinted suggestively, nudging his mom with his elbow as she burst into a fit of giggles.

*ANDDDDDD I'M BACK TO THE PLOT! (kinda XD) This story changes emotions as much as my mood changes XD I swear I'm bipolar 0.o XD *

The front door banged open again, the sound of two sets of heavy breathing echoing throughout the house. Aerith sprang up, immediately launching herself into the hallway, encircling both Roxas and Namine in her slender arms.

"Roxas! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is he hurt Nami? Oh you're all muddy, where have you been? Oh Roxas honey, what happened to your hands? Why didn't you take your tablets, you **know** you see awful things without them! I was frightened, I thought- I didn't know what I thought actually when you just ran away like that! But I told myself that you'd be okay and you are!" She said all in one breath, gasping for air at the end. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." She sighed, letting go of them both and kissing Roxas cheek, engulfing just him in a hug, tears choking up her voice.

"You're all I have left of my brother and my dearest friend. Please, _please_ for my sake, for everybody's sake, look after yourself Roxas." She whispered heart-brokenly, her nearly healed wounds on her heart ripping open slightly as she released her precious nephew. Apart from Sora and Namine, he was it; they were all she had now that Tifa and Cloud were gone. Tears cascaded down his cheeks at her words; she was right, and he knew it. He then blushed slightly, embarrassed about his aunt's treatment of him in front of Namine. Sora leaned against the doorframe, a huge grin on his childlike face. He was staring at their still intertwined hands. Roxas and Namine jumped apart, both blushing scarlet, sniffing as they wiped their eyes. Aerith looked between them all, slightly puzzled, then sighed quietly to herself.

"Teenagers." She joked quietly under her breath, giggling slightly through her tears, making her way up the stairs to get some towels. It was times like these when she really missed Zack, and regretted abysmally letting him join SOLDIER. He would know just what to say.

An awkward silence hung in the hallway. Roxas was glaring mock-menacingly at Sora, who was still grinning. Namine was watching the two with wide, confused eyes, trails of her tears still on her cheeks. After what seemed like hours, Aerith came back down the stairs with an armful of warm towels. She put her free arm around Roxas waist and guided him towards the living room, but he shook his head.

"I'm actually kinda tired Aerith. I think I might just go to bed." He mumbled, making Sora and his mom exchange significant glances.

"Okay honey. You go on up.. WAIT!" She yelled at him, making him jump in shock. She held one finger up and darted into the kitchen coming back with an orange medicine bottle. She glared at Roxas, attempting to be intimidating. He just chuckled at her quietly.

"Take them." She scolded, giving him the towel and the medicine, lightly shoving him out of the room so her and her son could have a discussion about him. They both went to start and then realised Namine was still stood there.

"Oh, sweetie! I didn't see you there! You scared me!" She said, lightly chuckling. Sora rolled his eyes. "Why don't you-er… Go give the hot water bottle to Roxas; he must be cold after being outside for so long in the fog. Also, make sure he takes those tablets!" She hinted, nudging Namine in the direction of the stairs and handing over the water bottle.

"O-okay." She mumbled, turning around and making a break for the stairs. Aerith laughed, and then remembered something. "Oh and Namine?" Namine froze mid-step, skidding to a halt. She knew what Aerith was like.

"I called you're mom, and she say's you can stay over tonight. And you can use Roxas stuff, he has loads of clothes that never get worn." She called, a smirk lighting up Sora's features in retaliation as he imagined her mortified expression right now. His mother had a habit of embarrassing people without even realising it. Namine shook her head, blushing and continued up the stairs.

She cradled the warm bottle to her chest, enjoying the heat that flowed through her body from it. She tip-toed down the dark hallway, walking to the mahogany door at the end of the hallway and knocking quietly. Nobody answered.

"Roxas?" She whispered, knocking again, louder this time. She sighed quietly to herself- he was probably out like a light already. She twisted the doorknob, gently pushing open the door. He was laid in his bed, a glimpse of his bare, toned chest visible with a book in his hands and ear-phones in. They both jumped when their eyes met, the thud of the book falling to the floor being the only noise. They both blushed immediately, Roxas scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Hey Nam. Come in." He said politely, sitting up and patting his bed. She shook her head however-she had dirt all over her and Roxas bed was clean.

"I'm really mucky. Have you erm….. got anything I can wear?" She squeaked in utter mortification.

"Um, yeah, o-of course. Are you staying over?" He asked, his voice showing some of the hope he tried so desperately to restrain.

"Yes." She muttered vaguely, staring down at her knotted fingers. Roxas shook his head at her caution, chuckling lightly and leaping out of bed. His sub-conscious self screamed that he wanted to tell her tonight, but he threw that particular wish away. No need to complicate things that were fucked up enough already.

"C'mon. My drawers won't bite." He joked lightly, walking over and taking her hand to drag her over to his chest of drawers. She blushed immensely, staring at the tanned, muscled planes of his skinny yet somehow broad back. Her sight drifted slightly south to his boxers, and from what she could see he had a very nice ass. She scolded herself however as she averted her eyes- stupid hormones.

He stopped when he reached the drawers, making her bump into him. His skin was warm and soft, like warm, tailored silk under her fingertips. She blushed and darted around him to stand at his side. He blushed too, opening a drawer and rifling through it for some clothes. He picked out his favourite skating hoodie and then proceeded to search for some shorts.

"Where the heck-" He started but then broke off, remembering that he had threw out all his shorts after Sora teased him for having 'weird-shaped legs' as he so childishly put it. "Oh." He drawled, biting his lip slightly. "You're just gonna have to wear this. You have underwear on…. don't you?" He asked, pure embarrassment seeping into his tone. Namine blushed and nodded, holding her hands out for the hoodie. Roxas stared at her, making her blush more.

"Turn around, pervert." She teased lightly, punching his arm weakly. He laughed a little and turned around, shutting his eyes tightly together to stop himself from looking. He heard the smooth pulling of the fabric sliding off her body, making him bite his lip. He heard the swish of her putting on the hoodie and turned around, knowing that she was decent. His mouth fell open slightly as he saw she was cuddling her face into the sleeves, sighing.

"It smells just like you. And it's so warm and comfy!" She sighed with pleasure, tugging at the long sleeves in her hands. He laughed, arranging his features into a mocking smirk.

"Quit it, doofus. I'm tired." He grunted, yawning and stretching out his long arms.

"No." Namine sighed, still snuggling the hoodie. "I don't want to ever move again." She said quietly, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Roxas let out a sarcastic sigh of irritation, looping his arms around her and lifting her straight off the ground. Namines eyes flew open in shock, and she immediately proceeded to kick and hit him. "PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, trying to wiggle out of his arms. '_Damn him and his 4 years of soccer practice'_ she thought to herself. Roxas just giggled manically, striding over to the bed and dropping her straight down onto it. She landed with a loud thump, her eyes widening in surprise before she began to laugh. He laughed too, sitting down beside her, picking up the meds bottle and toying with it in his large hands.

"Oh yeah, Aerith said you had to take your meds." She said, blushing when she recalled the suggestive tone that was used when Aerith said that.

"I don't want to." Roxas moaned, raking his hands through his hair. "They make me feel all messed up. More than I do normally, anyway." He sniggered sarcastically, making Namine frown. He had to take them; otherwise he saw things, felt things that weren't really there. Things that would terrify him….

"Roxas, you have to." She scolded, her eyes filling with tears as she sat up. "I don't _want_ you to be afraid anymore." She broke off, reaching up to touch his face, stroking his rapidly reddening cheek as his dark blue eyes widened in surprise. "I want you to be happy. So please take them. For me?" She whispered, knowing he would take them if it was for her. Roxas let out a long-held in breath, unscrewing the lid of the bottle and reaching in for one of those stupid tablets, dropping it in his mouth slowly and swallowing it. Namine tutted and grabbed his chin.

"Open your mouth." She demanded. He grinned and let his jaw drop, lifting up his tongue to show her he'd actually swallowed it.

"Good boy." She mocked, ruffling his hair then suddenly yawning.

"Let's go to bed Roxy, Im tired." She whispered sleepily, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his bare waist. His skin burned from her soft touch, his blush lighting up his angelic face she nuzzled her soft cheek into his collarbone, unaware of what she was doing to him.

"You smell so nice." She complimented innocently, making his blush go even redder, his heart beat racing. He fidgeted with his fingers, twiddling them in front of him before sighing and winding his arms around her, laying them both down on top of the covers as he hugged her. She pulled away all too soon, sliding off the bed and onto floor where she nearly always used to sleep.

"No." Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands, suddenly afraid of what he would see when he was asleep. She heard the fright in his tone, turning around to look at him immediately; she couldn't see his blushing face, just his hands trembling over his eyes, his posture like an animal that had been cornered, honestly afraid_. _

"Sleep with me." He whispered; their blush's reddening when they heard the double meaning in his words. (A/N MUHAHA ;) XD) "I don't want to be alone, not ever again." He whispered in a strangely strangled yet child-like voice.

"Okay Roxy, I will." She replied softly, climbing back up the bed and placing herself on his soft, warm lap. His eyes flew open in shock, his blush firetruck red as she pushed him down onto the bed, winding her arms around his neck. He gulped shakily, making a snap decision in his mind, looping his arms tightly around her waist. He had to tell her.

"Namine. T-There's something I've been h-hiding from you." He whispered, embarrassment seeping into his tone. Namine pulled back to look at him, her curiosity showing in her expression. 'Something he's been hiding from _me_? Like what?'

"I- Well I erm….. I kinda…. Sorta….It's just-" Roxas was cut off by Namine giggling childishly and shaking her small head at him.

"Just spit it out, Roxy." She teased lightly, making him let out a nervous chuckle and twiddled his fingers on her back together again. She frowned worriedly; he was really getting worked up over this.

"Roxas, are you okay? I promise that what ever you tell me, I'll be okay with it. You know I'm always here for you." She added comfortingly, stroking his cheek. He reddened.

"That's just it! You're _always _there, comforting me, revoking these feeling that I can't suppress, making me feel like nothing bad ever happened to me, making me feel like I'm not a freak…. making me feel _every_ emotion 20 times harder than I ever have and forcing me to remember and realise just how much I've always loved you." He murmured to her, but she heard every word, her mouth dropping open, her blush rivalling his.

"Y-you… Y-you love m-me?" She asked shakily, her mind wishing as hard as possible that it was true and she wouldn't ever wake up from this beautiful dream. 'Does he love me like I do him?' Roxas sighed anxiously as looked away from her questioning eyes, not really wanting to repeat himself. His eyes filled with tears, gritting his teeth as he grimaced.

"I understand if you don't feel the same w-"He was cut off by her soft lips on his, fire engulfing him as he closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks, bringing her closer as a brilliant hue of red spread across their cheeks. They kissed so softly, those brief 10 seconds seeming to stretch out forever. They both pulled away at the same time, resting their foreheads together. She nuzzled his cheek with her soft, small nose, snuggling into his neck.

"But I do." She whispered, getting up reluctantly and pulling the covers over them both, lying down on top of Roxas, who immediately wound his arms back around her waist.

"Really? You l-love me?" He asked cautiously, making her sigh.

"Of _course_ I do. I always have, as far back as I can remember. I love you, and I always will." She replied, soothing his anxious fears as he kissed the top of her head, grinning like an idiot. She looked up to see that beautiful smile one last time before she went to sleep- her Roxas was back.

Maybe Roxas didn't need those awful pills, doctors and hospitals to get better. Maybe all he needed was Namine. Maybe he could learn to accept what happened, as long as he had Namine by his side.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**Yeah I know, Im a fluff lover. I don't know what happened XD**

**FAILURE. **

**Sorry for the crappyness, really I am XD**

**I've edited it btw, made it a bit more detailed & corrected my spelling mistakes XD**

**REVIEW ^^**


End file.
